I Never Stopped Loving You
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: Phoebe and Helga are going to a costume party and Phoebe has set up Helga with a blind date. She really didn't mind it since she wanted to have someone to at least pass the time while she was with Gerald. She's up for a big surprise. WARNING: LEMONS!


**Author's Notes: Alright everyone! I'm letting everyone know that this my first time writing a Hey Arnold fan fic. I just wanted to step out my recent stories of Inuyasha and do something knew. Thank you for stopping by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.**

**Warning: LEMONS!**

**Thoughts: I really wish the show was back and that they would actually finish TJM. I really want to see it and I'm sure a lot of you do as well.**

One Shot  
I Never Stopped Loving You

There was a young woman about the age of twenty-five walking around with just a towel around her body and on her head. She was getting ready to go out to a college custom party since her best friend, Phoebe, invited her and she didn't want to go alone. She even hooked her up with a blind date since her boyfriend, Gerald, will be there. Phoebe was dressed as a sexy nurse with all the fixings. Yes, it includes the syringe. Phoebe's make up was white all over the eye with black on the eyelid crease, and silver eye liner on the bottom of her eye lid. She also wore black mascara, pink lip gloss, and black eye liner. The costume was way out of her comfort zone. It was Halloween so she wanted to go all out even if it meant just for one night. Phoebe was fixing her white high thigh stockings and she was putting on her white stiletto heels. She went to the mirror and inspected herself one last time.

"Damn I look good." Phoebe thought. "I hope Gerald will like it."

Phoebe began to turn bright red since her mind went to a sexual place.

"Helga, are you almost ready?" Phoebe asked as she brushed her hair.

"No Phoebe!" Helga answered back. "Can't you see I'm **not** even dressed yet!"

"Come on Helga. We're going to be late." Phoebe said.

"I know that I have a blind date and I need to rush Phoebe but I need to look great for him." Helga said. "First impressions are very important so quit rushing me."

"Quitting." Phoebe said smiling.

"Hey Phoebs... is there a chance that he's going to be my blind date?" Helga asked as she brushed her hair.

"Sorry Helga." Phoebe answered. "He's in San Lorenzo. Did you forget?"

"No I didn't." Helga answered disappointed. "I was wondering if he came back."

Helga went back to getting ready so Phoebe sat down on the couch and she patiently waited for her friend to get ready.

"How time flies when you're having fun?" Phoebe thought. "I can't believe we're already seniors in college."

"I remember when Gerald asked me out on our first date in our freshman year in high school." Phoebe thought. "I really didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave Helga and she said don't worry about me Phoebe. You have fun Gerald and tell him that if he ever hurts you, I will personally cut his nuts off and feed them to the junkyard dogs."

Phoebe smiled.

"She was always so protective of me and she would tear apart anyone that would hurt me in any way." Phoebe thought. "I really wish I could've protected her from Ryan. He was such an asshole to her."

Ryan was Helga's first boyfriend and they dated in her senior year of high school while Ryan was a freshman in college. Once Helga was dating Ryan, her parents were going through a divorce and he was her comfort at the time. Ryan truly loved Helga but she couldn't love him back since her heart belonged to someone else. Ryan knew that Helga didn't love him from the way she acted so she made her life a living hell for it. How did he find out? Why would he think such a thing? No one really knows. He mistreated her verbally and emotionally. He use to tell her that she was fat when she was already a size five in pants, he talked down to her like she was a child, he called her ugly and even deformed. With time, Helga started to change for the better with terrible side effects. She began to exercise since she was "fat" and she was on a constant diet because she didn't want to gain a pound. Once she did, she went to the extreme of not eating and she was hospitalized three times for it. The person that saved her was the least expected person. Miriam, Helga's mother. Miriam knew that there was something wrong with her daughter and she thought it was the divorce so she kept a close on her. Once Phoebe mentioned it was due to her boyfriend, she had to intervene immediately.

Miriam spoke to her daughter that same night and she was not going to accept no for an answer. She made Helga break up with Ryan because she knew that she deserved so much more and Ryan was not going to be person to offer her that. From that moment on, Helga's relationship with her mother had changed for the better. Miriam was more attentive to Helga and actually apologized for all the years of neglect and for not loving her or caring for her the way she needed to be.

"Alright Phoebe." Helga said. "Are you ready to see me?"

"I sure am." Phoebe answered smiling. "I know that you picked a great costume."

"I sure did." Helga said. "We'll see each other on three. Three!"

Helga had revealed herself in her costume as Phoebe stood up and she was very proud of her.

"You look amazing, Helga." Phoebe said smiling. "No to mention slutty."

"Thank you, Phoebe. You only get to be like that once a year. Well, that doesn't include everyone." Helga said smiling. "You look amazing in that. I'm guessing Gerald is a doctor."

Phoebe smiled in agreement.

Helga was wearing a school girl outfit. She was wearing non prescription glasses, her hair in two pig tails on the side of her ears with pink bows, a white button shirt that was tied about three inches under her breast, a plaid mini skirt, white high thigh panty hoes, and Mary Jane style stilettos. Her make was awesome as well. She had silver all over her eye lid, black on the crease of the eye, and white eye liner on the bottom of the lid. She wore black mascara, black eye liner, and a red lipstick. She also made sure that her eyebrows were done as well. She knew that uni brow was not in style in high school... actually never. Her body was smoking hot and she was showing it off.

"Helga what made you take off the uni brow?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a stupid question Phoebe." Helga answered. "It was hideous and I wanted to look a little bit feminine for 'ice cream'. I mainly did it for me to feel good."

"Enough about the past." Phoebe said. "It's time for us to."

"I was thinking the same thing." Helga said smiling.

The girls put on their trench coats and they left their apartment with their school identification, cell phones, and their keys. Helga locked the door and they headed to the party.

At the costume party, two young men were talking with drinks in hand and one of them was waiting for a special someone.

"I wonder when the girls are going to get here Gerald." The young man in a suit said.

"Don't worry about it Arnold." Gerald answered. "Phoebe will be here soon with your blind date."

"Do you know who she is?" Arnold asked as he fixed his tie.

"No I don't and Phoebe didn't want to tell me." Gerald answered as he took a sip of his drink. "She did say that she was pretty hot."

"That's a plus I guess. Oh and thanks for inviting me for the party Gerald." Arnold said. "The parties at our college were not going to be like this."

"You mean you with a date." Gerald said.

"Shut up." Arnold said.

"And no problem my man and I'm glad I told Phoebe." Gerald said. "She'll get a girl that's your type."

"I hope she's not like Lila." Arnold said. "She got really annoying after a while."

"Now you realize that!" Gerald said. "Of course not since you were gaga over the girl."

"That's not happening again with her." Arnold said. "Oh she's engaged to Arnie."

"No fucking way..." Gerald said shocked.

"Yeah Arnie said since he couldn't have the one he loved then he can have the one that loves him so he can learn to love her." Arnold said.

"Did Arnie actually get smart?" Gerald asked.

"Hanging out with Lila a lot made him realize he needed to step up..." Arnold answered as he took a sip of his drink. "... a lot."

Gerald was just wearing green scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck and tennis shoes that were covered with shoe nets, hair net, and a face mask underneath his chin. Gerald was a very handsome with ebony skin, luscious lips, his hair two inches high, broad shoulders, muscular body, and he grew very tall. He's six feet tall and he's also the star football player of his college. Arnold was wearing a black business suit and a black tie with a name tag reading Ben Derhover, The Dean. Arnold was also a very handsome man with his hair pulled back with gel. He's the number one track runner at his college so he had a very lean and muscular body. He was very blessed that grew as well. He's six feet tall and two inches. The front door opened and the guys were hoping that is was the girls. The guests came through the door and it wasn't them.

"I'm starting to get worried." Gerald said. "Phoebe said that she would be here no later than an hour from the party starting and it started two hours ago."

"Girls do take a long time to get ready Gerald." Arnold said.

Someone snaked their arms around Gerald's waist so he turned around and he saw Phoebe.

"Babe, you're here!" Gerald said smiling. "I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry hon." Phoebe said. "Arnold's blind date was taking a long time."

"Where is she anyways?" Gerald asked.

Gerald and Arnold looked up and they saw Helga.

"Is that really Helga?" Arnold asked blushing.

"Yes it is and she's your date." Phoebe answered smiling.

Helga arrived to where Phoebe was and she was just as shocked when she saw Arnold.

"Arnold." Helga said shocked. "It's a surprise to see you here."

Helga started thinking and then it dawned on her.

"You're my blind date?" Helga asked.

"I guess I am." Arnold answered. "You look great."

"Thanks so do you." Helga answered blushing.

"Well, Gerald and I are going to mingle so you two catch up and have fun." Phoebe said.

Phoebe dragged Gerald so Helga and Arnold were left on their own.

"Arnold, I think we should talk in private." Helga said.

"I think that's a very swell idea." Arnold said.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and he began to lead the way. Helga's heart was about to burst out of her chest since her secret crush from preschool was holding her hand.

"Come on Helga. Keep it together girl." Helga thought. "You're not three anymore and besides, I'm sure his happy with his girlfriend."

Arnold opened a bedroom door and he escorted Helga in. Helga sat on the bed so Arnold locked the door behind him. Arnold sat on the desk chair and he rolled it towards Helga.

"I'm sorry for locking the bedroom door. I don't want anyone barging in on us since this is a house full of soon to be drunk sex craving young adults." Arnold said.

Helga started to laugh.

"I feel the same way." Helga said.

"How was San Lorenzo?" Helga asked.

"I didn't go to San Lorenzo." Arnold answered confused. "Who told you that?"

"Phoebe... she tricked me." Helga said. "She wanted to surprise me about you being my blind date."

"That's very sweet of her." Arnold said. "We must thank her later."

"She didn't even tell Gerald." Helga said shocked.

"She didn't even tell Gerald." Arnold said with a smirk.

"Enough of that. I think it's time to get down to business." Helga said. "Arnold, I want to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you and torturing you when we were kids."

"That's all in the past Helga. I forgave and I have forgotten." Arnold said. "You were changing little by little in high school."

"How can you say that so nonchalant?" Helga asked. "I was a bitch and a bully to everyone."

"Like I kept on telling you. I knew that was only an act and that you were truly a kind hearted person with a fragile soul." Arnold said. "I bet you were also going through some problems with your family and things like that. By the looks of you now, I bet you're a completely a different person now."

"I guess I am and it's all thanks to my mom." Helga said.

"I'm guessing you patched things up with Miriam since you're not calling her by her first name." Arnold said.

"Yes we have and it has been wonderful." Helga said. "She's been sober since the divorce. She was the one that saved me Arnold."

"I should've been the one to save you." Arnold confessed.

"What are you talking about, Arnold?" Helga asked confused.

"I should've saved you from Ryan. The things he was doing to you was not right and he really pissed me off." Arnold answered in anger.

Helga was really surprised at Arnold's emotion of anger especially since the situation was about her. She's never seen this side of him either.

"How could you, Arnold?" Helga answered. "You were dating Lila and Ryan was one of your friends."

"That didn't give him the right to treat you the way he did!" Arnold said as he punched the desk. "You were hospitalize for goodness sake. The terrible things about it was it was more than once."

"How did you know that?" Helga asked shocked. "Only Phoebe, my mom, and Ryan knew."

"Ryan told me and I kicked his ass for it." Arnold answered.

"You shouldn't have done that." Helga said. "He was your friend."

"Whoever treats a woman like that is no friend of mine." Arnold said.

"Why are you showing all these feelings towards me, Arnold?" Helga asked. "I have never showed you kindness."

"Dating Lila made me realize a lot of things Helga. It made me realize that I truly loved you with attitude and all. I didn't want to break up with Lila since we had just started dating and I thought that she was the girl for me. Not only that, you were dating that asshole." Arnold answered as he held Helga's hand.

Helga smiled and she blushed at the gesture.

"It pained me to hear everything that Ryan was doing to you and it hurt me even more when I was seeing your physique changing. It did change for the better but it wasn't worth the emotional pain that was causing you. He shouldn't have done those things to you especially when he claimed to love you." Arnold said.

"That's because he knew that I couldn't love him back and I don't know how he found out." Helga said.

"Found out what?" Arnold asked puzzled.

"That my heart belonged to someone else." Helga said as her right hand touched Arnold's cheek.

Helga and Arnold's lips began to get closer and closer together as they closed their eyes and the there was a knock on the door.

"We're busy!" Helga yelled. "Get the fuck away!"

Helga and Arnold continued what they were doing but there was another knock on the door. Helga got up and she was very furious.

"When I say that we're busy, that means that we're busy!" Helga said in anger as she unlocked the door. "If you knock on this door again, you will not be seeing straight for an entire week."

Helga swung the door opened and she was shocked at who she saw.

"Ryan." Helga said shocked.

Arnold quickly went to the door and he was shocked as well.

"Lola." Arnold said equally shocked.

"Arnold, my friend, I didn't know that you liked fat ass bitches." Ryan said. "I thought it was bros before hoes."

"Helga is not a hoe nor a fat ass bitch and we stopped being friends the day I kicked your ass." Arnold said. "The way you treated Helga was not appropriate."

"I think you look great." Lola said.

"Quiet, no one asked for your opinion." Ryan said.

"Thank you." Helga said.

"She does if you compare her to a cow." Ryan said.

"That's it!" Arnold said.

Helga put up her hand and she stopped him.

"You know what Ryan. You just called me that because you're afraid of your own insecurities." Helga said. "Do you want to know why I didn't sleep with you whenever you asked me too?"

Ryan kept quiet.

"It's because you had a small dick that I didn't even think that it could tickle me." Helga answered. "I don't know what I saw in you but I'm glad that it happened so the relationship with my mother got better. A word of advise Lola. Dump him now because he will treat like shit and make you feel like you're worthless. Not only that, why would you want to be with a guy with a small dick?"

Arnold hold a snicker.

"You bitch!" Ryan said.

Ryan was going to put a hand on Helga so Arnold held his arm as Helga punched him on the right eye. Ryan was knocked out cold so Helga, Arnold, and Lola left him there.

"That's my Helga." Arnold said as he hugged her.

Helga blushed.

"I'm sorry for his stupidity." Lola said. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about him don't even apologize for his sorry ass." Helga said. "He's not worth it."

"You really do look great." Lola said. "I even envy you."

"Thank you." Helga said.

"Keep on taking good care of her Arnold." Lola said. "She really was a diamond in the rough."

Lola kissed Arnold's cheek and she made her leave.

"She looks familiar." Helga said.

"She's Arnie's ex-girlfriend. She hated the farm life so she decided to move to the city after high school graduation. Arnie told me this. Enough about him." Arnold said. "I think we should get out of here and go to my hotel room."

"You really think I'm easy, Mr. Shortman?" Helga asked.

"No Miss Pataki and I don't expect less of you." Arnold answered with a smile.

Arnold took out his arm so Helga took and they went to get their coats. Gerald and Phoebe saw them getting their coats so they went to them.

"Why are you guys leaving so soon?" Phoebe asked.

"We saw an unpleasant person just now and we don't want to be here when he wakes up." Arnold answered as he put on Helga's coat.

"Who?" Gerald asked.

Helga sighed.

"Ryan." Helga answered.

"That bastard is here." Gerald said surprised.

"Yes he is and Helga knocked him out cold." Arnold said smiling.

"Good job Helga and he deserves even more." Phoebe said.

"Well, we must be going before the dumb ass wakes up." Helga said. "Don't wait up on me."

"I won't." Phoebe said. "I told you we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Phoebe, dear, I didn't know you were a mastermind." Gerald said.

"I learned from the best." Phoebe said as she bowed to Helga. "You need to go know...now."

Ryan was around the corner holding his eye and his buddies were holding him up. Helga and Arnold headed through the back door without turning back and Ryan, thankfully, didn't notice them.

"Serves him right." Phoebe said.

"Why did he treat her the way he did?" Gerald asked.

"Because..." Phoebe answered smiling. "...she loves Arnold."

Gerald's eyes went bug eyed and Phoebe was smiling.

"Let's get out of here." Phoebe said.

Gerald put on Phoebe's coat and he put on his. The couple went out the back door and they walked to Phoebe's and Helga's apartment.

"Gerald... has Arnold told you anything about Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"All I have to say is..." Gerald answered. "...if they patch up things, we are not the only wedding bells."

"You really think so?" Phoebe asked with a glow in her eyes.

"I know so." Gerald said.

Phoebe unlocked the front door of the apartment so Gerald picked up her up as he locked the door behind her. Gerald was kissing his woman's lips and he headed to the bedroom.

"I will make love to you like I'll never see you again." Gerald said.

"Oh Gerald you always do." Phoebe said.

The couple began to kiss and they undressing themselves to make the greatest love they've had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hotel room, Helga was actually happy that she's getting alone time with Arnold and they weren't in a crowed place. Arnold placed his key card in the door so he opened it for Helga. Helga went into the room so Arnold followed her. He closed the door behind him and he was taking his coat off as Helga was doing the same thing. Helga sat down on the middle of the king bed so Arnold sat on the corner of it.

"Why don't you get close to me?" Helga asked. "Do you think that I'm fat too?"

"Oh no Helga. Not at all." Arnold answered as he got close to her. "I didn't want to step boundaries and I actually love you just the way you are."

"Thank you, Arnold." Helga said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, there isn't really anything to tell." Arnold answered truthfully. "I'm the star track runner at the college Gerald and I go and he's the star football player. My grandparents are still kicking and I go visit them every weekend since the school is close to them. I also help them rebuild the boarding house when I go see them. Have you heard from your father and Olga?"

"We don't hear from them and he's pissed as hell because he still has to pay child support even though I'm twenty-five." Helga answered smiling. "He has to pay child support until I graduate from college. Olga sided with Bob because she blames mom and me for ruining her perfect family. I told her a couple of things before I left. I actually thanked her for one thing though."

"For what?" Arnold asked with curiosity.

"If it wasn't for her playing a piece on the piano, I wouldn't have walked to preschool that day and met a really nice boy with a football shaped head." Helga answered as she smiled and blushed.

"I still remember what I said." Arnold said as he smiled.

"Oh really..." Helga said with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Arnold answered as she got close to her ear. "Hi... nice bow and you said huh? And then I said I like your bow because it's pink like your pants."

"I still can't believe you still remember that!" Helga said in shock.

"Of course I do." Arnold said. "Without realizing it, I met the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Arnold." Helga said with watery eyes.

Helga threw herself on Arnold and she began to kiss passionately as she did on the rooftop of FTI. The only difference is that Arnold is kissing her back with the same passion. They both started to take off each other's clothes and throwing them to the side. Arnold began a trail of kisses to in between her legs and that's where he stopped. He began to lick her freshly shaven folds with each and gently massaged her pearl. Helga began to moan at the pleasure that she's never felt before and she opened her legs even wider to give Arnold some room.

"Ar...nold." Helga moaned.

Arnold inserted two of digits into Helga's core and this made Helga jump.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine." Helga answered. "I've never been with a man before."

Arnold's eyes opened in shock.

"Why?" Arnold asked. "You're so beautiful and you could get guy you wanted."

"I guess you can say that, Arnold but..." Helga answered. "I didn't want any guy. I wanted the man I loved."

"That's really touching. I'll go nice and easy just for you." Arnold said smiling.

Arnold went to the restroom and he grabbed a few towels and placed them underneath Helga. He continued what he was doing so she was very calm. Helga was in a world all her own. She was in an abyss of pleasure and she didn't want it to stop. Arnold was really working over time with his fingers and his tongue because he wanted the woman underneath him to feel nothing but the greatest sensation she could feel.

"Oh Arnold!" Helga moaned. "I'm going to..."

Helga let out all of her juices into Arnold's mouth and he licked them all clean. Arnold finished his cleaning so he went to Helga's lips and he kissed her. Helga began to place Arnold on his back and she went to his hardened wood.

"Helga, you don't..." Arnold said as he was interrupted.

Helga's wet mouth was around Arnold's very hard erection. Her right hand was pumping him as her left hand was fondling his sac.

"Oh Helga." Arnold moaned.

Helga swirled her tongue around Arnold's head and she passed it on the slit as well. She began to suck him like a straw and that was a new sensation for him.

"If she keeps on like this, I don't think I'm going to make it...much longer." Arnold thought.

"Oh God... I'm going to..." Arnold said as he released in Helga's mouth.

Helga swallowed Arnold see and she gave him a big wet kiss.

"You taste very good." Helga said.

"So do you." Arnold said.

Helga laid down on the bed where the towels were so Arnold got on top of her. Arnold looked at Helga from head to toe and he studied on how much she has beautifully grown. Her golden hair was long enough to cover her breast and she was very blessed with them. They looked like a C-cup. Her lips became full with a hue of pink and her curvacious body was heavenly. Her face had an angelic glow and her make-up just enhanced her natural beauty. He smiled when he looked at her eyebrows... yes her eyebrows. She didn't have that uni brow anymore and it made her look at lot more feminine.

"What are you looking at?" Helga asked.

"I'm studying the angel beneath me." Arnold answered. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life." Helga answered as she cupped Arnold's cheeks.

She neared his face and she closed in for the kiss as she spread her legs. Arnold began to tease the opening of her core with the tip of his head to lubricate it and she was patiently waiting. He gently entered her tight, smooth, and hot core and he stayed inside her so she can get use to it.

"Arnold, this really hurts." Helga said as she said a tear.

"I know it does Helga." Arnold said as he dried her tear. "It's going to be a little painful and then it'll be pleasure after that. I promise."

Arnold began to go in and out of Helga's core and she was feeling pain inside of her. Arnold went in a little deeper and he broke Helga's hymen as she gently cried.

"I'm sorry." Arnold said.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen." Helga said. "I' ready. You can continue."

Arnold began to pick up his speed and Helga was truly feeling the pleasure Arnold promised her. Helga was moaning her pleasures and Arnold was feeling very proud. He wants his future wife to be happy with him in every aspect of the word.

"Oh Arnold, you feel so good." Helga moaned. "I don't want you to stop."

"I'm not stopping until you climax my love." Arnold said.

For the first time in their lives, they actually felt complete and they wouldn't have it any other way. Arnold knew that he made the right choice when he accepted Gerald's invitation to the party. Arnold began to study Helga and she looked so beautiful with her pink bows.

"I don't know why someone would hurt a person so beautiful and kind as yourself. I don't know how can someone bring themselves to such a low level. You're truly are a gorgeous woman just the way you are and I wouldn't have you any other way." Arnold thought. "Ryan was a stupid fool and he left such a woman go and I'm not making that mistake ever. You are the one for me, Helga G. Pataki."

Arnold was still going in and out of Helga's and she really didn't want him to stop. She looked at him and he was looking at her with the same loving eyes that she has all these years.

"Oh Arnold. Who would've thought that you would be here with me and none the less doing what we're doing now. I really wished that I didn't treat you as harshly as I did. I am thankful that you always saw through my rough exterior into my kind, gentle, caring, and tender soul." Helga thought. "I'm so glad that you're only mine and I'm never going to let you. I will always love you, Arnold Shortman."

"Oh Helga I feel the both of us..." Arnold moaned.

Arnold and Helga released their orgasms and they were very pleased. Arnold laid on the bed and he placed Helga's head on his chest.

"Helga, you are very beautiful and I don't want you to forget that." Arnold said. "I will remind you everyday if I have to."

"Arnold, my sweet prince, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. For being so patient with me and for never turning your back on me." Helga said.

"You were my friend, Helga. I couldn't turn my back on you. You truly do have a special place in my heart even back when we were little." Arnold said. "Your bullying was the way that you express the pain, loneliness, and neglect that you were feeling."

"Oh Arnold." Helga said she started to cry.

Arnold felt the water from her eyes on his chest so he placed her face to his face.

"Please do not cry my love." Arnold said as he dried her tears. "This is a time of happiness not a time of sadness."

"They're tears of joy." Helga said smiling.

"I know that silly. I'm just saying that I'm a real man and I don't make your eyes wet..." Arnold said. "...Just your panties."

Helga and Arnold started to laugh. Arnold began to hug Helga tighter and he kissed her forehead.

"Let's get some shut eye." Arnold said. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" Helga asked as she rested her head on Arnold's chest.

"We spent the night together there is a couple in your apartment that would like to chat with us." Arnold answered.

"Oh yeah those two." Helga said. "That's none of their business."

He chuckled.

"I know that which means they're only getting minor details." Arnold said as he turned off the lamp.

"Good night my love." Helga said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arnold said. "Good night beautiful."

Helga began to close her eyes and Arnold placed the covers over them.

"I like your bows." Arnold said. "Pink was always your color."

"Arnold..." Helga said. "...shut up."

Arnold and Helga kissed one last time and they fell asleep into each others arms.

**Author's Notes: That was a really long one shot! I hope that you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
